Vacuum assisted resin transfer molding (VARTM) and related processes and techniques have been widely used to fabricate relatively large fiber-reinforced composite articles. Such articles include articles of various sizes including turbine blades, ship hulls, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,752 to Bailey, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses a gravity feed resin distribution system. Proper application of resin is important for avoidance of structural weaknesses and deficiencies of the resultant article. Bailey, however, fails to disclose various novel features of the present disclosure, as shown and described herein.